


Fast Food

by LordFarquad



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Jumin Han, F/M, Feedee Jumin, Feeder MC, Feedism, In Public, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Popping Buttons, Weight Gain, chubby jumin, fat jumin, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFarquad/pseuds/LordFarquad
Summary: Jumin Han was taught not to eat commoner food, but it onyl takes one try for him to become completly addicted. Who would have thought it would be so good?





	Fast Food

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request sent to my tumblr @bulletproofscales send ur requests there!
> 
> annon said: "Can you do a fic where MC notices Jumin gain weight and helps him gain until he busts a button from one of his expensive suits? I love your writing so much!!!"
> 
> WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced.

WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced. 

Jumin had never eaten commoner food, no pizza, no fried chicken, hamburger or any form of fries. And he never wanted to, he was educated to think those songs were not only damaging for health, but also disgusting to the palate. He didn't really consider his girlfriend MC wasn’t brought up the same way as him; and as enamoured as he was, Jumin decided not to join her when the rest fo the RFA invited her after work for some burgers and beer. 

Though the invites never stopped, every week she would go to eat with the members sometimes multiple times during the week;it was hard to admit the boiling jealousy at the pit of his stomach, she always came back a little tipsy and would never quit talking about it for the entirety of the week until their next little meetup. It was becoming infuriating, even though he knew full well neither of the members would mind if he came. Fuck, they would probably welcome him if he did. And in the heat of the moment, as he was coming back home, he asked his driver to take him to the closest fast food to order his very first burger. 

He didn’t expect it to be actually good. The man gaped at the greasy flavour, the sauce, the fries,how can any of this be so good? Jumin bribed his driver to keep the secret; it wouldn’t be hard since it would be a one time event.  
\---  
It had began Jumin’s dirty secret over the weeks, every day after work asking his drive to stop at the same fast food place, although with time he began to order different items of the menu; and every day it seemed his hunger grew bigger. Nobody but him and the driver knew, not MC, let alone his father, or worse, his nutritionist. Every time he did it he would come home with a taut stomach covered by the many layers of his suit; sometimes he even had to waddle his way through his girlfriend’s confused glances, using the excuse of az tiring day as he went to sleep off his fullness of his newfound fourth meal. He didn’t know if MC knew, but he didn't want to know either; his insecurities coming over him, specially after his body began to change. 

His perfectly fitted suits began to feel uncomfortable, tighter, his movements restricted. It was in the privacy of his bathroom that he saw, his formerly flat stomach had grown, hanging out slightly over the waistline of his pants. His legs filled his pants, each one hugging his thighs as anss snuggly. It was barely noticeable, but by the way MC’s hands would linger on his middle, or they way she would playful smack his arse; she probably had noticed. 

Jumin still refrained himself from telling her, even though his unhealthy eating habit went on for several weeks. His orders kept getting larger and larger; his stuffings being accompanied by a feeling of something the man couldn't quite put a name to. A cold thrill running down his spine, making a pig out of himself in his limousine, crumbs adorning his suit and the seats surrounding him; a feeling of pride swelling up on his chest at the fullness of his stomach after eating orders upon orders. He would walk back into the penthouse not even trying to disseminate his weak waddle or the hand massaging his hardened dome. 

“Hi Jumin.”Her tone was exaggeratedly sweet, her teasing evident as she walked towards him. “Had a good day? Ate well?” As MC asked her eyes scanned her boyfriend’s body from head to toe with a quirked eyebrow; they both knew the CEO had eaten more than enough, though he played along. 

“My day was good very productive; I’m a little tired though, so I will go and rest for a bit.” His tone was collected and calm; yet his face heated in anticipation at what would happen next. 

“Oh, I’ll go with you.” She walked next to him, Jumin placing her arm over her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around his expanded waist, dainty hand pressing firmly into the side of his stomach. They arrived at the room and began to change into their pajamas in silence and calmly slip into the bed. Jumin would lay down first and MC would lay in between his legs both hands kneading his stomach fervently. This had become a routine between the two,and if anything, it only impulsed the CEO to eat more and arrive more bloated than the day before; and with time, MC’s massages got better with time, as she found her boyfriend’s favourite spots, the ones that ballooned the most; earning almost immediately a string of humming and moans from him. Jumin had never felt more comfortable in their relationship, he was unsure about his girlfriend’s reaction to his self indulgence; however to find MC was not only okay with her boyfriend’s eating habits but enjoyed them as much as he did; he never imagined he could get so much from a fast food place. 

\---

Today was no different, Jumion had eaten two double burgers, one large order of fries with bacon and cheddar and another one of onion rings; continued with a large portion of chicken nuggets, two hot dogs and downed it all with three large sodas. He felt filled, satisfied, warm; though there was an unsettling feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He knew this feeling, as a perfectionist he knew when he wasn’t giving something his full capacity. He kept waddling until he entered the penthouse only to hear his girlfriends lovely voice again after the whole day. 

“Hello Jumin, how was your day?” She walked towards him, eyes traveling to the hardness of his stomach, and his large hand rubbing circles over it; a playful smirk plastered on her face. 

“My day was good, although I’m a little bit...hungry.”A smirk grew on his face. Jumin leaned down and MC leaned up their lips meeting softly; she knew her boyfriend wasn’t starved, the taste of all that he had eaten flooding into her mouth, though she didn't mention it.

“Aww, poor thing you should stop overworking yourself.” Her words held irony, as slim fingers cradled his face. “That can be fixed though! You go sit down, I’ll order from the restaurants in the first floor.” With her tone sounding so genuine and eager; Jumin couldn’t help but feel like he was being babied, or spoiled. He liked it, warmth spread across his chest as he waddled to the couch, giddy with anticipation to what was to come.

It didn’t take long before the food arrived, and although he didn’t know what his girlfriend ordered; but there was a comforting feeling to giving the control to someone else. MC walked over to their dining area as she settled all the orders on the long table, Jumin felt a chill run down his spine at the amount of food. He had never eaten all three of his scheduled meals, his stuffing after work and a meal afterwards; well, if all this food even counted as meal it was more like a feast. He stood up from the couch with heavy breathing as he walked and sat in a chair; the arms of it weren’t restricting, but Jumin beamed at the idea of them becoming so one day. He had began to reach out for the first dish, when MC’s hand on his chest stopped him, and the man’s eyes widened; normally the idea of somebody else feeding him seemed degrading or even insulting. But now, the feeling of fullness was making him drowsy and the idea of his girlfriend taking care of him was appealing; so he allowed himself to relax. 

MC began excited, and brought food to his already oily lips; determined, JUmin kept up with her quik rhythm. The taste of the dishes he was eating now, was mixing up with the flavour of all the artificial food he had before; though he couldn’t care less, this need inside him wouldn't be seated until he felt properly full. MC was pulling his chair closer to the table so her hand could reach his hardened middle, pressing down at the very top; earning a loud groan, his eye closing up in a mixture of pleasure and discomfort. With Jumin’s last stuffing happening not so long ago, it didn’t take long before he felt the pangs of pain in his abdomen; MC was quick to notice though, her full attention on her boyfriend’s movements, expressions and noises. She slowed down her pace until there wasn’t food sliding past his lips anymore, confused, he opened his eyes as her girlfriend spoke. 

“I’ve seen you come back home stuffed everyday for too long, Jumin. I wanted this for so long, and now that I get to feed you; you are too full. Wouldn’t you be able to make some room in there for me, baby?” Her eyes were daring, and her stare intense on Jumin. It was odd, since he never mentioned wanting her to stop; although he would get something more of the situation if he could. He quirked his eyebrow with a playful manner .

“I’m not sure MC, I ate so much before I came… I’m so, full.” The tone in his words was erotic, teasing and he could see her smirk grow. 

“I know, you could barely walk. You must have eaten so much, fuck.” HEer coldhands began to roma the expanse of his bloated stomach groping everywhere they reached. “Let me feed you, I’ll make you feel so good; all full and warm.” Her voice was desperate and Jumin was growing exasperated too, MC’s words making heat course through his entire body. 

“P-please.” Unconsciously the whimper slipped past his parted lips, and it was all it took for her to slide her chair closer, her breath hot against his neck as she began feeding him just as fervently as before. Jumin could feel himself growing sweaty; his stomach hardening with each bite. After he had finished his first dish MC spoke softly. 

“You already finished your first plate baby. You are doing so well.” His girlfriend’s praise came accompanied by both of her hands pressing firmly at the very top of his dome; her words and actions had Jumion closing his eyes fully in pleasure this time, but it didn't stop there, whilst one hand stayed at the top of his stomach the other one traveled down caressing middle seductively until it reached the little overhang. “Hm, this wasn’t here before was it? You are slowly turning into my little hippo, aren’t you Jumin?” He couldn't help the whine that escaped his mouth at the teasing. 

“Just feed me already…” Her words always had such a direct effect on him, he couldn't help but blush at the desperation in his words. Her grin widened as she grabbed the second dish as she began to feed him once again. 

Her pace was slower, though Jumin didn’t mind; he actually appreciated the amount of attention she was paying to his reactions. He was already feeling the fullest he has ever been. The slow slide of his food actually made him appreciate more the way his stomach had started to push against his clothes; MC’s hands were busy feeding him so he took the chance to feel himself, large hands roaming sotflñy over the hardened expanse of skin. His hands would settle at the bottom of his stomach jiggling it lightly, seeing the entirety of it move in the slightest; too full to shake properly. Although their pace wasn’t as quick it was consistent and it wasn’t long before the second dish was finished. 

“Ah, ah ah. Now it’s my turn to touch you; you sit back and relax.” He complied obediently as her dainty hands began to knead his bloated stomach energetically, pinching the right spots to make Jumin moan under her. Mc’s eyes wouldn't leave his middle, lips parted and a hungry stare that made the man squirm. “I know you still have some room in there, don’t you Jumin?” His girlfriend was leaving no room for argument; he loved that, the authority she had over him, he nodded almost automatically. “Good boy.” Although it was the first time they were having a stuffing together, it wasn’t the first time she called her boyfriend a good boy. It was something she reserved for the most heated of situations; she knew it was the thing that sent Jumin into the proper headspace. 

This was the last plate but it was also the largest in size, so MC made sure to have a slower pace, one in which her boyfriend would be comfortable keeping up. She would take small breaks in between mouthfuls, time to rub his stomach thoughtfully; paying utmost attention to the way his face scrunched up after a couple of followed bites from the dish, leaning over his side and taking time in adorning his neck with sloppy kisses. Jumin felt blessed, his girlfriend truly sticking to her word of making him feel good; the feeling of her hands over him, her praises, her attentive stare was enough to make the man forget about the discomfort in his ballooned abdomen. The throb only hit him once they had finished, he was breathing heavily and so was she, they both looked at each other, her eyes had softened over her boyfriend’s blissful state. 

“You did amazing, so good, such a good boy just for me. You finished everything so well.”Her voice made him closed his eyes relaxed even though his hands would still draw circles in the middle of his bloated stomach in an attempt to calm his pain. She was quick to notice this and speak “How about I help you get up and into bed and we continue there, hm?” Her voice was sweet and caring, nothing like those teasing remarks form only minutes before. He nodded weakly and her hands were quickly grabbing his as she pulled forward to help Jumin stand. 

It took a couple of tries but with a firm hand on his lower back and one on his expanded middle he was able to waddle into the room. He sat on the bed and took off his restricting suit, he was startled by the way each of the buttons was quick to open; as if they were about to burst; with that, the once unsettling feeling he got before coming into the penthouse had completely dissolved and transformed into pride. He changed into his pyjamas and joined his girlfriend under the covers. 

It took longer to sleep because of the still annoying staring in his stomach, although it took longer MC’s hands never left his boy until he was finally properly asleep. 

\---

Jumin had become used to two stuffings in a row, they were longer now too. It had been about a year from their little incident; his limousine was becoming cramped and when he ate in it, it was even more exciting to see how much space he was taking up, he had lost count of how many sizes he had outgrown on his suits and surprisingly enough the man’s weight gain had only made their relationship more exciting. He would fidget until it was time to go home; or for him, to go stuff himself inside his car, only to be received with his girlfriend who would feed him until he was ready for bed. Now, the sharp angles of his face had rounded out completely, jawline disappearing into a double chin molding into his neck. It had gotten to the point in which his once flat chest, had morphed into two proper breast like pecs, they sat happily on the smaller rolles of his huge stomach. It had proper girthy love handles now, followed by his wide hips that adorned him with a clear muffin top in any of his suits. He had to get a special chair, one that could fit his thighs, that had become thick and covered in cellulite, hia ass had expanded immensely and jiggled alongside his stomach whenever he walked. 

He was known to be a rational person, and he still was. He was still aware of all the inconveniences his new body shape brought to his everyday life; he needed help to put on his trouser, or tie his shoes, let alone the amount of money he had spent in booking fittings with his modist to make new suits to fit his size. He had also spent more money in fast food restaurants in the last year, than his expensive professionally cooked meals. Though the money wasn’t the biggest issue luckily, though with his new weight, the man found a hard time moving; walking through his wine farm, golfing, or just standing up from his office chair into the elevator; it only took a couple of steps to have the CEO panting and with a thin layer of sweat covering his large body. All these problems would surely make Jumin’s rational thinking convince him to stop with his active weight gain; but all these situations he didn’t consider trouble. In fact, all these difficulties only made his entire being tingle with pride and excitement. 

He was specially jumpy today, for he knew MC had another one of the RFA’s hangouts with burgers and beer; and for all she knew, she would be attending by herself. Though Jumin had an idea for a long time now… he just needed time to outgrow his new suit. At the noise of him getting through the door his girlfriend beamed. 

“Jumin!” MC exclaimed, she was always more cheerful when he was going to see the others, it was always the highlight of her day. She went up to her boyfriend leaning up and pressing against him sinking into the fat of his stomach to peck him on the lips. “What will you be doing tonight hm?” Her voice was flirty and had a playful smile on her face. Though the question only made the other smirk.

“Actually I was thinking I could go with you all out to eat.” His tone was innocent, and he attempted to keep a straight face at MC’s ridiculous expression, she was quick to change into an intense stare and a wide grin adorning her face.

“What? You are ready to come now that you can eat more than all 6 of us?” She was leaning into him now, dainty hands finding a way to unbutton the blazer of his layered suit, eyes half lidded with a lustful look. 

“Hm, would you bet on it?” His large hand went to hold careful her chin so their eyes could meet.

“My entire life savings.” She didn’t even hesitate to say it, a spark erupting at the bottom of his large stomach. 

“Guess we will have to find out then.” Jumin remain determined. “Just let me go change first.” Innocently he walked over to their dressing room. Now, the man had prepared in advance for this situation ordering a suit a couple of inches larger so eh had a proper amount of room, to make a pig out of himself in front of the RFA. 

He walked into the room, suit not as snug as before, he sneaks a hand over MC’s shoulders as they walk to his limousine. It was another one though, as the one he used to get back from work was still being cleaned of all the crumbs. The drive was short , though MC took advantage of the reduced space, to sink into her boyfriend’s plush side, head comfortably resting on his chest. They arrived and both of them were way too comfortable, but the couple had to meet with their friends.

To say they were shocked to see Jumin join them in the table was an understatement; to see the CEO join them in their after work dinners after so long of denying the invitation, was shocking enough. But the immense amount of weight he had gained since they last saw him was what had Jumin swelling up in pride. All their eyes had gone wide, it looked like they would pop out of their faces; though only Zen had been the one to mention anything saying “Silver spoon! You’ve gained a little for the holidays huh?” At this point in their friendship there was no real malice behind it. Though Jumin found pleasure in seeing the other’s eyes glued to him, shock yet pretending not to look. He felt so observed, like the amount of space he took was calling everyone’s attention; he never felt more confident. 

It was an All You Can Eat restaurant, so Jumin felt no shame in standing up for seconds or thirds; and then having MC go get food for him, the speed at which he was eating not giving him enough time to catch his breath to stand up again. Everyone was chatting animatedly, so not much of the attention was on him.; well, in his sixth plate, the man could feel the stunned states of his friends as he ate his way through large potion number six. Jumin could feel himself blush as he felt MC’s hand sneak to squish his thigh, at this point the food was slowly sliding down his throat. He was not full yet though if he wanted to put on a show he had to take things slowly. Closing his eyes sensually as he bit down his plate, he could feel his stomach expanding and grazing slightly over the edge of his large shirt. Mc’s hand never left his thigh, groping it and letting her hand sink into it; if anything it motivated him more to go on. The stares, his girlfriend’s hand on his leg, the other customers in the place, made him lose his rhythm, he couldn't go slow, not with all these people watching him. He began to speed up his pace, finishing his sixth portion and going for a seventh. Through the change of speed made JUmin’s stomach bloat a lot quicker, the feeling of fullness hitting him out of nowhere once he finished his seventh plate. He slid his hand down his stomach, significantly harder than before; eyeing him curious and playful MC too reached down to her boyfriend’s expanded dome, pushing slightly into it earning a startled gasp from him. All eyes where looking at him.

“Is everything alright Jumin?” MC’s voice ringed innocently, through the silent table. The man made sure to put a sweet smile on his face, two could play this game.

“Yes. Do you think you can bring me a second one of this?” His look was innocent though MC saw straight through his act and squinted her eyes suspiciously as she stood up to get him his eight serving of the night.

He began to eat as soon as the plate was set in front of him, all the rest of the table would eye him amused that the CEO was still stuffing himself. He could sense their uneasiness and he thrived on it; even MC’s eyes were on him, curious expecting, and with a playful glint that made him shiver under her stare. As motivated as he felt, the pang in his stomach was getting to much, his bloated stomach now fully pressing against his shirt; MC’s gaze was quick to notice her boyfriend's discomfort and was quit to take her hand off his thigh and unbutton his blazer under the table. And although there was still a tight vest and shirt compressing his hard dome, Jumin couldn't help the long sigh that slipped past his oily lips. The conversation paused and everyone in the table looked at him suspicious, yet continued with their conversation normally. He isn't talking much, too focused on the feeling of his stomach expanding and sending tight warmness all over his body. He was halfway through the dish and his bites became slow and lazy, the fullness of his middle becoming too much; Jumin was startled by the cold hand that sneaked underneath his shirt pressing into the fat of his lower back. He turned his head to look at his girlfriend sitting next to him, though she wasn’t looking at him the silent reassurance was all it took for the CEO to regain his steady rhythm. He reincorporated in his seat, spreading his fat thighs apart so there was enough room for his stomach to sit, and leaned forward in the table; flinching at the way his stomach sank into the table even though its hardness. He continued to eat past the pain, he could feel his stomach bulging out with each mouthful he ate; he felt so, fat.

His eating had doubled since he first tried fast food and looking at him now, actively stuffing himself, putting on a show for everybody to see. He wanted to finish this serving. He had too. The feeling of food sliding past his lips made the restrictions for his suit barely noticeable. He could feel his fat poking out in between the buttons of his shirt, his belt sinking into the bottom of his stomach. The silky material of his shirt was completely stuck to his middle, the thin layer of sweat making everything stick to him more; maybe it was because of the food, or maybe it was because of his surroundings. But he didn’t care, the thought alone of him, an obese man, out of breath and sweating only from eating, was enough to send the man into the proper headspace. The world around him didn’t matter anymore, every he could feel was MC’s hand on his hip groping it and massaging it, the growing heat at the bottom of his stomach and the feeling of his body pulling the seams of the expensive cloth containing his fat as he ate mouthful after mouthful. Perhaps he was too lost; as he didn’t prevent the two buttons on the middle of his vest and shirt that flew forward hitting Yoosung in the knee. 

“Ouch.” He flinched slightly, startled. He looked up to Jumin who was looking down at himself in awe; so he was quick to catch up. The younger’s eye widened ridiculously though he kept quiet. MC was staring a him mesmerized, her hand confidently groping the overhang of his massive stomach jiggling it slightly; a proud smile adorning her face. The man felt heat rise to his round cheeks tainting them crismon. Although everyone had noticed what had just happened, eyeing Yoosung for answers, they kept quiet. That’s so much for his first time going to their little hangs out. Needless to say, that was the last time they attended.


End file.
